5punkybeardsfandomcom-20200216-history
Orhedge
Orhedge is a simple town in unusually pleasant, serene surroundings. Attacks from the wilderness are so few and far between that the only defence the town has adopted is a palisade wall - an eight foot wall made of vertically stacked logs, sharpened to a point. The town is able to provide most basic needs of the public by itself, including a balanced diet, ample housing, entertainment, and adventuring gear. Orhedge has two surrounding farms and welcomes trade from neighbouring villages. The town is officially run by a Council, who help to govern the town and command the guards and militia, but the real power lays in the hands of a select few aristocrats. A number of these nobles are on the council itself to ensure decisions that would be detrimental to the richest members of society do not get passed. Despite the obvious, public corruption of the elected council, the nobles ensure even the poorest of the town have somewhere to live, and food to eat, and general public contentedness is high. At a glance * Is near Springdell Crossing (trading post) * Is situated near a tall tower-dotted hill and a number of rivers * Is visited by scholars, tradespeople and travellers * Has a famously large library with rare arcane and religious texts inside * Is populated almost entirely by humans, with Halflings and Elves as chief minorities * Has a huge statue of a steel paladin in the village green * Is only loosely protected by a palisade wall History Unresearched Religious Church of St Cuthbert Church of Pelor Civil Office of Commerce The Office of Commerce regulates the tradespeople in Orhedge and upholds any complaints raised by the merchants or townspeople. Dona Walker, a female Elf, currently handles all complaints after her colleague Stephen Pyn was killed during the events of Green Shell Suit. Commercial Entertainment and Boarding Although the bars in Orhedge are mainly populated by the local races, all races are welcome to enjoy the hospitality they offer. The Iron Man The Iron Man is a Human bar owned by Daniel Alesmyth. The bar serves food and drink throughout the day and offers rooms of an average quality at 4sp per night. The bar sign outside is an oil painting of the statue standing in the village green, despite the statue being made of steel. Prince's Wine Prince's Wine is an Elven bar owned by the married Elven couple Darrow and Nedair-Lasina Elorni. The bar specialises in imported wines and its own house wine, "Prince's" which is of a grape cultivar grown locally. It provides limited upmarket boarding at 7sp per night. The bar sign outside is an oil painting of a stately looking Elf wearing a silver crown. Red Beer Red Beer is a Dwarven bar owned by Otto Halfpick. It serves fatty, salty bar snacks and hearty meals, along with a selection of ales and beers. Locals recommend the "Complete Miner" breakfast, which comes with a special breakfast ale. Its modest rooms cost 4sp per night. The bar sign outside is of two huge glass steins foaming with red liquid being knocked together. Other services Notable People *Nonath Olbaar the Eminent *Billet Anson Dietrich Category:DnD Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons